


Nights Like These

by DustinMcDreamy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dare, Don't Judge Me, Feels, Fluff, I said stop, M/M, Mates, flangst, how, sterek, stop it, yes i just made that up, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nights like these where Stiles and Derek express their dysfunctional relationship. Half angst-half fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Like These

          Stiles Stilinski hates nights like these. They don't happen often enough to where it's impossible to be with Derek any longer, but they've happened enough times to be a chore. Stiles isn't even one hundred percent sure what they were fighting about, but things get said in arguments and it adds salt to the wound. There's new things to fight about, and what started as a squabble quickly turns into World War Twelve. (Three through Eleven have already happened. That's the consequence of being in a relationship with a man who turns into a wolf and lets his status as a leader or, Alpha, get to his brain.)

          Derek just wants to make sure Stiles to be safe, but Stiles has the need to make sure all of his friends are safe, and will risk his life for them. Derek risks his life for them all of the time, but Derek is a hypocrite and bitches Stiles out when he does it because he's human. Derek looks down at him because he's vulnerable. He's not as fast as the others, nor as strong. He's an open target wandering into a battlefield. He's just a liability, and Derek won't turn him. He's practically a pack member as it is. Stiles couldn't get out of the gig even if he tried. Hell, he'd be safer being a werewolf. After all, isn't that what this argument is about? Him being in danger because he's not a werewolf? But nope-Derek won't allow it. Stiles is sick and tired of being treated like a child to Derek.

          But Derek does it because he cares about Stiles. He really does. He loves Stiles just the way he is. He doesn't want Stiles to change at all. Werewolves have a new personality when they change, and Derek can't have that. And so, Derek has to protect him. Derek would kill himself if something bad happened to Stiles. Derek has lived seven years of hell, and Stiles is the person that made his life better. He had someone to wake up to and look forward to. Stiles was his mate, and when Derek planned for the future-he plans on Stiles being there. They'd have a house, and Derek would make Stiles pancakes with the IHOP Butter Pecan syrup because it was better than Maple. Stiles would come downstairs wearing Derek's boxers and shirt from the night before because they were closest and he wouldn't know that Derek hides Stiles's clothes because he loves it when Stiles wears his instead. Stiles would complain that he woke up alone, and Derek would say that he wasn't supposed to wake up yet because he had planned on serving him breakfast in bed. He sometimes imagined them adopting a kid or getting a surrogate. Derek would insist on using Stiles's sperm because Derek would want to see Stiles when he looked at their baby. He would hope that the baby would get Stiles's eyes the most. Derek's never told Stiles any of this, and it's nights like these where Derek just has to play those visions for the future in his head repeatedly because he knew Stiles was unhappy because of him, and the guilt that it was Derek's fault was too much to bear. But he had to protect Stiles, and if Stiles being pissed off was the price to pay, then it was worth it.

          Stiles got violent in these fights. Nobody would have suspected it, but he did. Stiles threw stuff at walls. Nothing major, though. The worst thing was a coffee mug. But there was a tennis ball, countless pillows, a USB drive, _Pride and Prejudice._ Stiles never threw anything at Derek. He loved Derek too much. And he would _never_  hit Derek. Stiles had punched Derek's arm once in a joking manner and couldn't masturbate for a week because he couldn't clench his hand again (luckily Derek made up for it each night so he wouldn't have to). All while Stiles was screaming and yelling and throwing stuff at Derek, Derek would just stand there-calm, cool, collected. Stiles needed his time to vent. Derek started the fights, but Stiles ended them. Derek had actually gotten over the fighting minutes ago, but Stiles kept going. Derek would just made an occasional comment, which somehow pissed Stiles off more and would add another 5 minutes.

          It's nights like these where Stiles would break up with Derek if they ahd an average relationship. But it wasn't. Derek had mated with Stiles, and would love Stiles forever. Derek could never be one hundred percent done with Stiles, but since Stiles was human, Stiles could take his car keys and run Derek over. But, unfortunately, even though he was human, the mating _did_  still affect Stiles. He knew he loved Derek. He knew he needed him, and couldn't live without him. Living life with Derek was unbearable, but life without him would be impossible. When Scott and Alison broke up the first time, Stiles was sick of hearing about Scott's petty problems. He got a tattoo as a reward for not stalking her all summer, what the fuck was up with that? But Stiles understood it now. He really did. And those two have never officially done the 'mating', so Stiels was ninety-nine percent sure he ahd the worse end of the deal. (Or was it better?)

          "I just want you to leave now," Stiles said angrily, opening up the window and gesturing at it. He took off his shirt and pants, turned off the light, and sotrmed into bed.  He wrapped himself up in the comforter like a caccoon. The bed shifted and the comforter was yanked to allow two warm, muscular arms to wrap around Stiles and hold him as his bare chest pressed against Stiles's back. Derek placed a small peck at the back of Stiles's neck, not over do-ing it because Stiles didn't want it, but do-ing ebcause Stiles needed to know.

          "I love you," Derek said comfortingly.

          "Bite me," Stiles said angrily. It was nights like this where Stiles didn't want to look Derek in the face and doesn't want to talk to him. But for some reason, on nights like these, Stiles just really needed Derek to hold him. As much as Stiles didn't want to be near Derek right now, as as much as Stiles wanted things with Derek to be over-Stiles liked knowing Derek would _always_  be there, and that they were going to be together forever. 

          

    

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'al enjoyed my half-fluff, half-angst fic. Follow me on Tumblr. "Sterekorgtfo" Also check out my series "Code Red"!


End file.
